highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuzo's Group
Takuzo's Group was a group of five students from Fujimi Academy that try to escape alongside Takashi's Group during the zombie apocalypse, Takuzo and Naomi became one of "them" and Kawanoto and the other 2 boys later merged to Shido's group due Shido's "Leadership". Members All the members are students from Fujimi Academy. Two of the members were killed by Them while trying to escape the school and the remaining three became followers of Koichi Shido (along with his own group whom he escaped with). *Takuzo - The group leader; also the boyfriend of Naomi. He was killed by Them while trying to escape from Fujimi. *Naomi - Takuzo's girlfriend; lost her will to live when Takuzo was bitten and ran back into the undead hoard, killing herself. *Kawamoto - Another female member who escaped to the minibus; allied with Shido and engaged in lesbian sex with Taniuchi. Current status unknown. *An unnamed male with a gaunt-shaped face and black hair. Allied with Shido, while he was a part of Shido's group in the anime like he was in the manga, it is unknown why he was never shown, either he wasn't on-screen or it was a constant accidental error. Status unknown. *Another unnamed male who did not wear a gakuran over his white shirt. Banged his pole on the railing when attempting to get out of the school, forcing the others to fight their way to the bus. Like the other boy member, he was a member of Shido's group in the anime like he was in the manga, it is unknown why he was never shown, either he was off-screen or it was a constant accidental error. Status unknown. Organization How the group first came together during the assault on Fujimi is unknown. They did not appear to have much bravery as seen when they all trembled when a group of Them approached and it was only the quick work of Takashi's team that saved them. In addition, they don't appear to have strong consciousnesses since they (except Takuzo and Naomi, who were already dead) immediately sided with Shido and stayed with him even after the original six members of Takashi's group knew that Shido was a psychopath. Plot The group is first seen being backed into a corner by a hoard of Them. Takuzo tells his friends to stay back before a group led by Takashi Komuro shows up and kills Them with suprising efficientcy. Naomi thanks them only to be told by Saeko Busujima not to talk to loudly. She asks if anyone was bitten and Naomi immediately says that no one was infected. Takashi tells the group that they are going to escape and ask the five if they want to come with them, to which Naomi replies yes. When they reach the front entrance, the boys in Takuzo's Group defends the top of the stairwell when Takeshi's Group noticed that the entrance hallway is swarmed with Them. Realizing that going down there all at once would result in heavy casualties from both groups due to being under-armed, Saeko brings up that someone needs to test out Saya Takagi's theory that They only react to noise and were unable to see. However, no one from Takuzo's or Takashi's group wanted to test out the theory so quickly. Realizing that he is the only one to volunteer, Takashi heads down and stands in the middle of Them as one of Them narrowly passes by him before continuing on his path. With the theory confirmed, Takeshi throws a discarded shoe at a locker on the far side of the hall, causing Them to move towards the other side of the room. Takeshi reaches the door and holds it open with Saeko as he gestures for the other 9 survivors to follow through the doorway. Just as the two groups were halfway through the doorway, one of the boys in Takuzo's group, the one without a gakuran jacket, accidentally bangs his pole against the railing. The noise echoes throughout the school; attracting the attention of Them, Takashi yells for everyone to run as both groups are forced to fight their way to the Minibus in the school parking lot. .]] Along the way, Takuzo is surrounded by Them. He kills one with his bat, but another grabs the towel around his neck, making him drop his bat. He punches it in the face, but it does not let go and bites his arm, followed by another who bites his other arm. They continue bitting Takuzo until he is on the ground screaming in agony. Naomi, who was running with Saya, turns around and calls out to him. Takuzo cries out for his girlfriend to run before he is completely overtaken. Naomi cries out for him again before Saya grabs her, telling her that he is doomed. Losing her will to live, Naomi pulls free of Saya and runs back to her boyfriend, ending her life. Kawamoto and the other boys who were in the group are seen being told to get on the bus by Saeko, who is killing Them along with Takashi. As soon as they get everyone on board, they suddenly spot another group of students lead by 3-A classroom teacher Koichi Shido running to the bus as well. Takashi runs to help them but is stopped by Rei Miyamoto, saying that they should leave Shido's group to die. Despite this, Takashi allows them on bus, and the group is able to escape the school. At this point, Kawamoto and the other two boys from Takuzo's original group side with Shido and vote for his leadership. Saya and the others decide to leave them on the bus with the others in Shido's group after it becomes clear that the teacher has brainwashed them too far. They conduct themselves in sexual intercourse while Kurokami spies on the main cast at the Takagi Estate. Though Yuuki Miku is able to use her sex appeal to get the retainers at the blockade to allow them access, the estate's head, Souichiro Takagi, forces the entire group to leave after Rei confronts Shido and almost kills him, exposing his evil nature for all to see. Soon an EMP wave occurs and the bus crashes into a barricade, allowing Them access to the estate. It is unknown if anyone from Takuzo's old group survived as the only members seen with Shido since are Yuuki and Tsunoda. Trivia *In the original manga, the other two boys in Takuzo's group were shown to be on the bus and became Shido's followers later on. In the anime, they were apart of it but for some strange unknown reason, the camera didn't show them, either they were completely off-screen the whole time or because of a constant accidental error. Category:Groups